1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a circuit arrangement for receiving telegraphic characters, and more particularly to such an arrangement which may be used for simplex operation and duplex operation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Receiver circuits for telegraph characters generally evaluate the current flowing over the telegraph lines with the aid of relays. For the operation of such receiver circuits, line build-up network impedances are required, and for operation in the simplex mode, balancing impedances are required whose values are dependent upon the individual properties of the telegraph current circuits. Therefore, as a rule, changes in line properties require a new adjustment of the receiver circuit. This is considered a disadvantage, above all, when a receiver circuit is required which can be connected to a plurality of lines. As an example, reference is made to the connection to a monitoring installation. Such installations are utilized in telegraphy, above all, for the purpose of monitoring subscriber lines or junction lines.